totaldramacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jake R
'The Laws of Tdifan24`s talkpage ' I don't need his permission. I'm an admin. --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 01:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I think we have enough admins. Sorry. --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 01:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) (Sigh) Oh well.How many admins are there.I`d still love to be one.I`m sad now :( Relax, I'm only editing the biographies to fix spelling and grammar mistakes. Not to change the info.Kirbykirbyfurby17 22:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Tdifan, you should really add spaces after commas and periods. :/ --mtdm doz knot no 22:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) We both will be RBs. ;) --mtdm doz knot no 22:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Look up Staff and it says ur a rollback! -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 06:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey you have more edit then me :'(. TT66 Could you please listen to me!? :( Rosie is folding her arms, and her hand is hidden between her arm and her other arm, so it would appear that her hand has disappeared, but it really hasn't! :D -TDITyler102 Considering buying myself a life on Fred's List 20:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I apologize if I sound mean, or angry, but this she is folding her arms. Look at the picture real closely. One question: Am I going to get banned for disagreeing with you or something. Cause I really don't wont to get banned :'( -TDITyler102 Considering buying myself a life on Fred's List 20:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, good ^.^ -TDITyler102 Considering buying myself a life on Fred's List 20:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Go ahead. :) Make sure you say that they're recolors/edits. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) PLZ Come to the irc. TT66 Please stop adding your pictures to the fanart page without sending them through me. Please obey the rule at the top of the page, just like everyone else. Thanks! --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 01:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Welcome" Okay, then. Do you have the links to the original Total Drama College comic? I'm looking everywhere for them. If so, can you forward them to me, please? ~ CD-TDA talk | | read 20:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) That is because you are no longer a rollback. I'm sorry, but the admins agreed. --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 14:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) HI. TT66 You can never be a RB again. We all agreed because your attitude has not changed, after being banned on 3 wikis. Sorry. --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 14:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't for about an hour or so, I'm in college at the moment...AND IT IS SOOO BORING D: -- [[User:TheZobe|'Zobe' ]]Total Drama College, the Comic! 14:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) hI. TT66 Hey. Can you come to the TDC IRC please? Thanks. --One by one, they’ll all go down!Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!! 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Come to the IRC. TT66 In your story (with Jake)... What happens to Hannah? Does she get mauled?--Pinball1106 cannot think of anything interesting right now... 04:34, December 5, 2010 (UTC)